A Flea in Her Dome, The Donut of Shame, and The Krusty Plate (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"A Flea in Her Dome" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artist' |William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender William Reiss Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |"The Donut of Shame" |- |'Directed by' |Paul Tibbitt Walt Dohrn |- |'Storyboard Directed by' |Chris Headrick |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Walt Dohrn Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |"The Krusty Plate" |- |'Directed by' |Walt Dohrn Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Directed by' |Carson Kugler Caleb Meurer |- |'Written by' |Walt Dohrn Jay Lender Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "A Flea in Her Dome" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Bus Driver |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Donut of Shame" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Krusty Plate" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Garrett Ho Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas June Bliss |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Karen Shaffer |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier Christian Evans J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animators' |Christian Evans Stephen Christian |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Warner Brothers Stock Footage Library |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Special Footage Provided by' |Vincent Waller |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 5